His Scar
by ShipDaWhoop
Summary: "We must be near!" "Oi, you might trip again! Damn woman." ZoTash drabble. Rated T for lime.


**His Scar**

* * *

_by ShipDaWhoop_

* * *

"Tashigi!" Smoker yelled at her which prompted her to turn around.

"Roronoa Zoro's running away, get him!" Smoker commanded as he went to another direction to chase Luffy.

"Aaahh, Smoker!" She heard the Strawhat boy scream worriedly.

"You're not getting away, Mugiwara!" Smoker shouted.

She turned to see Zoro standing beside her as they watch both of their leaders in an endless chase.

.

Cue sweatdrops.

.

"Hey." He spoke and once she turned to him, he simply said, "Catch me." before running away.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Tashigi shouted, running after him.

What the hell was wrong with her? They haven't seen each other for weeks and here he goes, getting out of her sight.

She was running as fast as she could. She was breathing heavily and her sweat beading at the side of her forehead.

She still got to catch up with him as his green hair isn't hard to miss. He had headed to a forest and worry was written in her face. A forest of all places to head to, it had to be there!

.

She stopped running, catching her breath before sighing heavily. She looked up at the sky, the sun blazing strongly at the island. She started to run, keeping pace as she entered the forest. Unfortunately, even though she was running while keeping herself from perspiring, she tripped on a small rock and fell down.

The glasses that were on the bridge of her nose was nowhere to be seen. Her vision was blurry as she straighten herself up, kneeling on the ground while her hands moved around until she could feel her glasses within her possession.

_'Where is it? Where is it?'_ She thought worriedly as her hands started to shift drastically on the floor, desperately looking for her glasses.

Then both of her hands felt a wrist.

"Itai!" She expressed as she had been pulled abruptly by the stranger. Her head hit the stranger's chest strongly as she pulled her hands away from the his hold to touch her forehead.

"Itai . . ." She said again as she tried to rub off the pain on her forehead.

"Oh, gomen." The voice said and she recognized it.

"You! Why did you run away? It was pointless, you know!" She yelled at the man named Roronoa Zoro, the pirate with a 120 million beli bounty on his head, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Here are your glasses." He said simply as if not being able to hear what she said awhile ago.

He handed the glasses to her and she took it. She wore it on the bridge of her nose and saw his back turned to her.

She saw him looking at the two paths before him to and fro.

"You didn't answer my question. Why did you run away?" She asked sternly.

.

She wasn't worried about not challenging him like she would before but was worried that she wouldn't be able to spend quality time with him for a long time again.

"Was going to lead you to a waterfall I found here yesterday." He yawned his answer.

"You were here yesterday?" She pointed out frustratingly as Zoro gulped before clenching his teeth.

"Oi, it's not what you think! I had to remain in the ship last night since I was the night watch that time." He explained as her frustration stopped and she smiled.

"Oh, why didn't you say so?" She said with an adorable tone as she hugged his arm.

"I just did!" He exclaimed as he pouted his bottom lip angrily. He cooled off quickly, going back to wondering which path they should be going to.

"Maybe we're at the wrong forest. There's another forest at the other side of the isla-"

"I'm sure this is the one. I marked an X on the floor beneath us." He explained as she looked down and saw an X.

"Well, where do we go?" She asked, interested about the waterfall he found. He shrugged his shoulders to show his answer.

"Maybe we should go this way." She hypothesized, pointing at the right path.

"Why?"

"If the waterfall's not there, we can go the other way, ne?" She said and before Zoro could decide on agreeing to that, she was pulled away into the direction she proposed.

.

They walked further, trees covering the sides of the path they were walking to. The birds were chirping by the skies, the winds were whispering and definitely the waterfall was murmuring beautifully.

"We must be near!" She said happily before running to the direction of the waterfall's sound.

"Oi, you might trip again!" Zoro pointed out, gritting his teeth. "Damn woman."

He ran after her and fortunately, there was only one path to follow and very fortunate that he couldn't take a detour as the thickest trees were at the side of the only path.

He arrived at Tashigi sitting by the waters. She was staring at the beautiful waterfall in amazement.

"Sugoi . . ." She said in awe, admiring the waterfall's grace as it flows and the gorgeous sound it makes as it crashes.

He smiled and saw that she left her Shigure, glasses, gloves and shoes on a giant rock. He placed his shoes beside the same giant rock while saying, "Beautiful, right?"

"Hai!" She said joyfully as she stood up, her gaze still fixed at the scenery.

"Yukata." He simply said, his arms crawling around her waist for a tight hold while he nibbled her right earlobe.

"Zoro . . ." She said, feeling flustered. She cupped his chin before turning around to face him.

"Do you want to swim?" She asked, pulling his face closer to hers.

"Why not?" He replied and a sly smile spread on her face.

"GYAA!" He said as all of a sudden since she pulled him and herself into the waters.

.

"The water's cold here, huh?" She laughed, wiping her face with the fresh water. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't catch any sight of him.

She looked around and laughed nervously.

"Zoro?" She asked, slightly worried as she looked around carefully, hoping she had not miss him. She sighed as she crossed her arms against her chest.

Maybe she'll make this a contest to see how long he'll breat-"IYAA!" She shrieked as she was pulled underwater.

She was pulled by the man she was looking for. There he was smirking as Tashigi pouted in disappointment. Their air bubbles painted an eerie atmosphere between them.

She tried to storm off his side by swimming upwards but his hold on her hips were strong and firm. She hit the top of his shoulders continuously, demanding that she needed to go up for oxygen.

So she was saved. Though, he didn't follow her command for he pulled her closer, locking his arms around her hips before kissing her passionately. His way of passing oxygen to her.

.

An air bubble escaped from her lips as if showing a small moan from the underwater kiss he had given to her.

Their feet slowly paddled upwards, wanting air yet wanting to maintain their hold on each other's mouth.

When they rose, the waters reached until their shoulders. Her hands placed firmly on his broad shoulders, the kiss not stopping their tongues from playing with each other.

Moments later, he pulled away from the kiss roughly, gasping for oxygen from the air.

"That's for making me worried." She pointed out. They were breathing in the air heavily before they laughed heartily in unison.

"You enjoyed it." He retorted before she splashed water at him.

"Do you really want to continue that?" He eyed at her dangerously when she did that.

"Try me." She said, mimicking his serious tone, making Zoro frown as what she did made him quickly decide to take the challenge.

He splashed strongly at her as she laughed, swimming away from him.

"Oi, I'm not done yet!" He exclaimed, his tone lacking playfulness.

He swam towards her. She was heading to where the waterfall was located at. "You might hurt yourself." He pointed out as she stopped in front of the waterfall, looking up to see how high it was.

"Hmm?" He expressed his curiosity as he swam beside her, looking up as well. It was really high as the clouds above the waterfall were tiny beneath the skies.

.

He looked back at her, only to see her pull out her white pants into his view.

"Hey . . . " He whispered slowly while she threw her pants away strongly for it to land by the giant rock.

"I don't want my clothes to be wet when I go back to reporting to Smoker-san." She explained honestly while starting to remove her maroon tank top.

". . . yeah, I knew that." He said with a quiet disbelief as she pulled her maroon tank top off her completely before gracefully shaking off the wetness of her hair.

She looked at Zoro intently and saw him with a peculiar expression. "Zoro, daijobou?" She asked with an innocent look, placing more signs of temptation in his face.

All he could do was gulp with a calm expression. _'I wish I wasn't thinking like Brook, wanting to see her panti- stop!'_

She threw her top at the same spot before splashing water to her face. "It looks safe to go behind the waterfall, right?" She asked for reassurance.

He speculated the waterfall before them. As much as the waterfall was high, its weight actually look light. "Looks like it."

"Well, I want to go behind the waterfall!" She said quite excitedly.

"Hai." He said lazily. She pulled his arms to wrap around her waist before swimming towards the back of the waterfall.

.

"Huh, it's shallow here, ne?" She commented on the waters that had reached until their hips. She turned around to face him.

From then on, he could not keep his eyes off her, for a woman like her, he never knew she would wear a lacy, white bra. He wondered if this is how the cook felt whenever their female comrades wore their revealing clothing.

Before he could stop his jaw from falling, her lips had crashed roughly onto his. He replied without a doubt, letting her tongue venture into his mouth.

He felt her shivering hands underneath his shirt as he curved his eyebrows from how cold they were and yet it aroused him a little bit, letting him groan in delight.

Her hands gripped the bottom of his shirt, slowly pulling it up. She paused her attempt, though when the shirt was halfway to being removed. She slowly pulled away from their heated kiss.

"Sorry, I feel rude undressing you." She admitted truthfully, ready to let go of her tight hold of his shirt. His hands gripped her wrists from doing so.

"I find it a polite gesture." He smirked as he puppeteered her hands to completely remove his shirt off his upper body.

.

He kissed her softly while she treated his shirt into a rope, placing it around his neck. She pulled both ends, pulling him closer, allowing him to kiss her passionately.

She slightly moaned, opening her eyes slightly as their kiss was driving her up to the wall. Soon, he shifted his lips to her neck, marking his territory with a gentle yet firm bite on the flesh.

She moaned again, gripping the ends of his shirt tightly, forcing him to ravish her some more. She felt quite ashamed but boy, she wasn't regretting.

She opened her eyes slowly and looked down. She then gasped slightly, involuntarily pulling away from his grasp.

"What?" He asked, breathing in pace. From her leaving their passion, she had left his shirt around his neck.

He removed it off his shoulders. He turned back, throwing it as strong as he can, his shirt thrown further to the waterfall's bounds.  
Knowing it landed by the giant rock, he turned back to face her and he saw her eyes averted to his chest.

.

"What's going on-" He stopped asking as soon as her finger started to trace the scar on his chest.

He looked at her wearing an expression of wonder. Her eyes were relaxed yet questioning the stitched line drawn from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"What happened here?" She asked as soon as her finger had landed on the south tip of his body scar.

"Nothing." He falsely smiled, he leaned to kiss her but his lips graze hers for a second as both of her thumbs denied him to further contact her.

"Tell me. I want to know." She said curiously, thumbs remaining on his lips and the rest of her fingers resting on the sides of his neck.

He just looked at her, his mind occupied on deciding if he should tell her.

"Is it because I'm a Marine?" She asked, letting him know they were having a serious conversation. "Marine?" He asked, not following.

"Is it because I'm a Marine that's why you won't trust me? I mean, I'm not forcing you but . . . " She paused and laughed uneasily.

"I don't know anymore." She finished her sentence, tremble hinted in her voice.

She let go of her hold on him before covering her mouth, not wanting to show him that she was biting her bottom lip frustratedly.

.

He sighed heavily. As much as he loved her, he wasn't ready to open up to her. Especially about Kuina, his deceased friend that the woman in front of him looks like.

He swam closer to her, slowly hugging her to his body, his left arm around her hip and his right hand resting at the back of her head. He hushed her, telling her to relax her shivering body. She wasn't crying, though but he felt he should comfort her.

"It's Mihawk." He answered simply. He thought about it. He didn't need to tell her all about his past in one go, right? She leaned back, remaining in their embrace, looking at the scar on his chest.

"What do you mean?" She asked, her fingers started to feel the texture of his body scar.

"I challenged him to know if I can achieve being the greatest swordsman." He explained further whilst her fingers continued to wander themselves on his scar.

"This is what happened?" She asked, her mouth slightly opened wide from taking in all the information.

"Well, I accepted that I lost, telling him that attacking from behind is-"

"-a shameless act among swordsmen." She finished his sentence since she was a swordswoman herself.

.

"You . . ." She whispered how speechless she was which wrote a bit of worry on his face.

"You fought with him?" She said, making him much more worried.

"It must be exciting, being accepted a challenge by the world's true greatest swordsman." She said being basked in amazement.

"Yeah, next time I see him, I'm definitely going to defeat him." He pointed out boldly and then smiled, recalling his promise to Luffy.

He smiled wider, in relief that she didn't despise one of his past memories.

"Why don't we train?" She asked and he smirked, liking the idea.

"Too excited from my story, eh?" She nodded as they swam out of the small cave behind the waterfall.

"Zoro, I'm sorry for kind of forcing you to tell me a little about your past."

"It's fine. Maybe I'll tell you more next time." He said while they swam their way back to land.

When they got back to land, Zoro took his shoes for his feet to wear as Tashigi dried herself up.

.

"Although, you're sure you want to train in your undergarments?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She walked closer to him.

"I should be asking you that question." She said quite slyly before biting his bottom lip. Her hands moved to be placed underneath his hachimaki before they gripped the waist of his pants tightly.

He gulped. Training was definitely going to be hard for him . . .

.

. . . but he knew he was going to damn enjoy it.

* * *

_Owari._

* * *

**Sorry for the poor summary. This was really a drabble, can't find any way to describe it.**

**Felt bad that I haven't been publishing stories for awhile so here's one that's been in my document manager :)**

**I have school now but I'll try my best to submit stories at least once a week ^^**

**Anyway, one of my reviewers requested for a oneshot. I have five oneshots of them in my drafts but I only had the guts to upload two.**

**Not uploading the others! They're much cornier than this XD Seriously, I won't, you can't force me, NYAA!**

***ahem* Now, I'm still doubting in publishing this because it looks OOC, forced kissing scenes and the plot was crude. Blah, whatever, ZoTash for all :P**

**Fun fact: He marked the X with his blood. I was suppose to make them react about how brash he was to do that but it's too long, lol.**

**Usually I ask for critiques but I don't need them in here 'cause I already know the flaws unless I missed something then fine, point it out :)**

**Thanks for reading, review, please!**

**If you want to critique, check my other stories. They need revision, I guess ^^;**


End file.
